The Macromolecular Sequencing and Synthesis Facility prepares oligonucleotides and sequences DNA and thereby enables Cancer Center members to carry out their research dependent on these techniques. A Perkin-Elmer Applied Biosystems 380B and 394 DNA synthesizers are used to prepare the oligonucleotides. A Perkin-Elmer Applied Biosystems robot catalyst is used to prepare the dye-labeled DNA fragments, and two Perkin-Elmer Applied Biosystems 373 A DNA Sequencers are used to do the sequencing.